ShadowBionics
ShadowBionics, (also referred to as Lord of Shadows0111) is a comedy writer who began a career in writing in 2006 and ended his career in 2010. He wrote about 31 comedies during his time as a writer and he is considered a master of random and also one of English-German singer Natalie Horler's biggest fans since 2006 History Beginnings ShadowBionics originally joined BZPower December 25, 2004 as texaskid92. Shy, he didn't actually make a post until May 2005 as Lord of shadows. He changed his name, feeling his previous one seemed somewhat silly and obvious as to where he lived. Nothing of not happened until February of 2006 when he wrote his first BZpower comedy, The Mask. It was a moderate sucess and inspired him to write a sequel as well as many more comedies. Around that same time, Lord of shadows was introduced to Cascada, although he did not know who she was... or rather "they," as Cascada is made up of a lead singer (Natalie Horler) and her two producers (DJ Manian and DJ Yanou). He drove himself insane trying to find out who the singer was until he finally came up with the result of Cascada. A few months later, he would lay eyes on Cascada's lead singer Natalie Horler, getting the surprise of his life and immediately being smitten by her. Short-Lived Fame In August 2006 he made a sucessful comedy in Ask Roodaka, originally based off another comedy of the same name and inspired by a comedy Ask Sidorak by one of his closest friends, Blue Eyes Commander. He experienced much success and continued writing more comedies, including some like The Mask 3, Vezon Tv, and more. Around 2007, his crush on Natalie Horler began to blossom, leading him to create a fictional Natalie Horler character who made her first appearance in The Mask 3. In 2008, he experienced more success when creating A Day in the Life of Teridax?, one of his most well-known comedies to date. Like Vezon Tv, it is also considered a spin-off of Ask Roodaka, as it borrows characters from the series. He completed The Mask 3 and began writing more spoofs, most of which failed. To this day, he refuses to believe their existance. He continued to do his job with a smile and was willing to take suggestions from his fans to satisfy them. He later created a spin-off of A Day in the Life of Teridax? when making The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission trilogy, a series of comedies revolving around The Shadowed One as he is stalked by the evil Makuta "Hodge Podge" Algorox and blackmailed by Sidorak (the same from Ask Roodaka). Back Lash Near the end of 2008, ADITLOT (A Day in the life of Teridax?) started causing some trouble for Lord of shadows as "Fans" of the series verbally attacked him through posts and PMs, even calling him a coward. Hurt, he started to pull away from his "fans" and went to whatever small group of friends he had left. Gone was the old Lord of shadows who loved his job so much, now only a hollow shell that felt nothing but fear and worry was left. Still, he looked at his idol and "goddess" Natalie Horler and her words. "You just have to ignore the negativity and remember who you are as an artist." These words referred to how Ms. Horler dealt with critics and their harsh words. So despite being trampled on, he still did his job, but not with the same smile as before. In 2009, BZPower experienced an event referred to as most members as "The Great Dataclysm," or "The Ides of March," as Lord of shadows put it, as it happened during the middle of March 2009. All of the posts made from September 2008 to March 2009 were all lost, critically hurting Lord of shadows, as he made many updates to ADITLOT and made two sequels to the original TSORM in that time, all of which were lost. Outraged, he left the site for a while until he returned later on in May. As writing was one of his favorite hobbies, he didn't want to give it up. Looking at Natalie Horler's example as a guide, he returned to the site with a new strategy. Comeback Refusing to go back and try to redo everything that was lost, Lord of shadows did not know what to do, as he felt it was too much work. Instead, he made a fourth sequel to The Mask trilogy, revolving around Takanuva and his dimensional travels. This attracted new fans, although the old fans he so loved to please had all left him. With this new fanbase, his spirits were lifted and he made somewhat of a small comeback. Although his fanbase was small, he still attracted more poeple, including writer Lewa0111. Lord of shadows later changed his name to Lord of Shadows0111 to honor him, as well as finally change the lowercase "S' to an uppercase one, as it bothered him. However, the critics started to get worse on him. Some even insulted his wiritngs via PM, basically telling him he could not write to save his life. He started decreaing the amount of time he spent on BZPower and ignored PMs from most people, out of fear it was only more harsh words. He changed his name to ShadowBionics and hoped he could someday erase all the misery he experienced. In 2010, he finished writing The Mask 4 and at the same time started writing a fifth part of the trilogy, Bionicle: The Legend Reloaded, which was a moderate success. Around that time, he jokingly changed his name to "Natalie Horler," to honor his role model and inspiration and to make everyone on BZPower look at him funny. He then created two sequels to the comedy, one based off the planned fifth Bionicle movie and another based off the final Bionicle novel, never released to the States. When asked about it, he said to think about the Zelda timeline. The Legend Reloaded was Ocarina of Time, a bridge between the timeline while the two sequels (The Untold Tale and the Journey's Detour repsectively) where simply two resulting paths of the same bridge, although only one is considered canon by him. He changed his name back to ShadowBionics before he finished The Untold Tale and once The Journey's Detour was finished, he announced he was going to retire as a writer for good on BZPower. Retirement Once he posted the final chapter of The Journey's Detour along with a character epilogue, he took his leave and "left a letter of resignation on the table." Those close to him seemed worried they may never see him again, but he assured them he wouldn't truly be gone for good and would possibly drop by every now and then. As a final move, he changed both his avatar and signature in one night. His avatar currently represents the fictional Natalie Horler character he created out of his love and gratitude for the real Miss Natalie Horler while his signature is on of the many Cascada banners he made out of his love and gratitiude as well. He still posts regularly on the forum, although he isn't in too big of a hurry to go back to the Library forum as a writer. And for those wondering, his crush on Natalie Horler still burns passionately with the white-hot intensity of 1,000 suns and he still remains loyal to her, despite what people tell him. Notable Characteristics Personality When ShadowBionics first joined BZPower, he was a very shy person and didn't make too many posts or react with too many members. As he felt more comfortable, he started to post more. In real life, he is actually very shy and seldom talks to anyone, sort of negating the persona he has on the internet overall. When he first started wriing in 2006, he was somewhat over eager, but at the same time somewhat of a clumsy writer, mainly due to his nervousness as he was only starting out. Although he was very shy, he was also very eager to be friends with others and wished to befriend others. He was nice to talk to in most cases, considering when you can get him to talk. In 2006, he was introduced to Cascada and to that extent Natalie Horler. While he had a small crush on her at the moment, it wasn't enough to make him reference her every single time in his comedies just yet. However, due to some comments by his friends in real life (calling "Everytime we touch" annoying), he kept his liking of Cascada a secret. However after suffering a heartbreak in 2007, he turned to Ms. Horler and began to learn more about her, including what she was like as a person, immediately igniting his crush on her to greater volumes. From that point on, he would go on to reference her in his comedies, not caring what anyone said. He grew to idolize her and wished to follow her example and follow his dreams and goals. In 2008 after suffering some backlash, he started to become more reclusive, not wanting to deal with the negativity of others. He also seemed somewhat harsher and quick to anger, especially when anyone insulted Miss Natalie, as Shadows sometimes calls Natalie Horler. Although when remembering some words by Natalie, he tried to return to writing while at the same time remaning cautious of what to do and what not to do. However at the same time, his admiration for her grew, leading to more references to her than before, seeminglt causing some more trouble for him. He is still nice to those who are good friends with him. Shadows is currently entering high school as a senior and is approaching age 18. He will later on be going to college. He plans to get a degree in physics to possibly become an engineer. However, he secretly wishes to be a writer someday, possibly on the side. He also wishes to someday meet his inspiration and "goddes" Natalie Horler, seeing as he feels he owes a lot to her for filling him with much hope and drive to go for his dreams in the same way she followed her own dreams. Hobbies Other than being a writer, ShadowBionics also does other things, including reading. A few of his favorites include the Harry Potte r series and the Series of Unfortunate Events. He also enjoys the Bionicle novels and even listed Greg Farshtey as one of his inspirations for writing. He also enjoys video games, although he is mainly a loyal Nintendo fan playing mainly games from Nintendo. And obviously he is a fan of Bionicle and a few other Lego lines to that extent. He has also picked up on drawing back in 2009, drawing "puppets" of Mario and Luigi. A year later, he created a visual representation of the fictional Natalie Horler character, or "Toon Natalie" for short. He nicknamed her "His little pride and joy," as he enjoys drawing her and finds her very cute, and at the same time close to the actual Natalie Horler. Writing style ShadowBionics' writing style varies from year to year. When he first started out, it seemed somwhat clumsy and not as refined. It also seemed somewhat short when compared to the standards of BZPower comedies at that time. Through the teachings of former Moderator Schizo Kaita, he learned the ropes and began to improve on his comedies so they fit the guidelines better. After cleaning up his writing style, his writing became longer and a little more sophisticated. It was also more refined and somewhat more understandable. At the same time, he devloped a sense or randomness and running jokes in his comedies. In 2007 as his crush on Natalie Horler bloomed, she started to become referenced in his writings more and more and in 2008, Lord of shadows created the fictional Natalie character. As ShadowBionics, he gained a mental thinking of artist Marcel Duchamp and even has a catchphrase "Because I can," when asked why he does things a certain way. Duchamp's style caught his attention and as he learned more about this artist and his way of thinking, he somewhat developed a similar way of thinking about his own "art." His randomness grew as did his love for Cascada (and his crush on Natalie to that extent), but he still maintained a perfect balance between plot and random most of the time. Others argue his writings used to make sense before they "just became too random." As "Natalie Horler," he imitated Horler's way of talking for a brief while until he decided to lessen how much he spoke in his posts, not wanting to insult Natalie in any sort of way. However, his style of writing remained the same as before, although he interacted less with his audience during this period of "90 days of Shame," as he called it. Script vs. Prose For most of his time as an author on BZPower, ShadowBionics wrote in mostly scripted format. However, as his writing started to evolve, he wrote in a prose-script hybrid that mixed elements from both styles. However, one member complained about how he "never wrote in prose" when he announced his leaving. To show them off, he wrote his final comedy, The Journey's Detour, completely in prose. However, he also wrote some chapters of Vezon Tv in prose, which negates what this member said about Shadows never writing in prose. In his time writing epics, he is also known to write completely in prose, never reverting to script. However, he still thinks script format is the easiest for him the way he does it. Running Jokes ShadowBionics developed a number of jokes that are used in his comedies. Writer spyder ryder even "borrowed" a few of these jokes until Shadows confronted him, asking him to not use them without his consent. A few of these jokes are as follow: *New Jersey: Shadows has expressed interest in one day visiting the area of New York and New Jersey, mainly because he wants to experience the climate and partly to be closer to Natalie Horler when she tours. Out of this interest, he references the state of New Jersey every once and a while in his works. *Jerssica Alba: One of Shadows' cousins has an obsession with Jessica Alba, so as a small shout-out to her (and because a similar joke was used by Bionicle Guru, one of his inspirations), he places a reference to Jessica Alba every so often. *DINNER: Originating from the Zelda CD-I games that were just plain awful, Shadows took the word "dinner" as spoken by King Harkinian and places it every so often, spoken by a comically over-dubbed voice whenever certain characters use the word "dinner." The use of the word also lead to him creating a Mask of Dinner with the powers to control food and food consumption. *Spaghetti: Originating from the CD-I game Hotel Mario, Shadows took the word "spaghetti" as spoken by the game's version of Luigi and uses it almost every now and then, mainly to combat "dinner." *Natalie Horler: Shadows places a reference to Natalie Horler in almost every chapter of every comedy he has ever made post-2008, even creating a fictional Natalie Horler character to interact with the other characters in his comedies. Although of course since he cares deeply for Natalie, nothing bad happens to the character. He recently made a visual representation of her as a small drawing of an anime-style Natalie. *Voice-overs: Characters make voice-over in italicized font and are usually unheard by other characters, although in some cases they can hear the thoughts of the one who makes the voice-over. The Shadowed One is the most famous of Shadows' characters to do a voice-over. He gets angry whenever anyone interrupts him when he makes a voice-over. He also comments on how cool they are. Comedies As a Main Author *The Mask (2006) *The Mask 2 (2006-2008) *Rahaga at Home! (my way) (2006) *Villains Carpooling (2006) *Ask Roodaka (2006-2008) *Vezon Tv (2006-2009) *VAHKI (2006) *The Adventure of Vezon (2006) *March of the Hakann (2006) *Jedi Dume (2006-2007) *Ask Roodaka: The Reunion Special (2007) *Chattin' With Roodaka (2007) *Channel 5 News (2007) *Bionicle Icon (2007) *Lord of shadows's The 12 Pains of Christmas (2007) *The Mask 3 (2008) *Bionicle All-Stars Brawl (2008, deleted in the Great Dataclysm) *A Day in the life of Teridax? (2008-2010) *The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission (2008) *The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission 2 (2008, deleted in the Great Dataclysm) *The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission 3 (2009) *Life with The Nuva (2009) *Judge Tuma (2009) *The Mask 4 (2009) *Crazy Siddy's Discount Warehouse and Import Emporium (2009) *Mask of Dinner (2009, Canceled project) *The Number 47 (2009) *Bionicle: The Legend Reloaded (2009-2010) *Bionicle: The Untold Tale (2010) *Dork Mirror: Icarax's Bogus Journey (2010, canceled project) *The Dimwit of Time (2010) *Bionicle: The Journey's Detour (2010) *The Mask: Anniversary Edition (2010) *The Dimwit of Time (Rewritten version) (2010, Canceled project) *The Moron's Mask (2010, Canceled project) As a Co-Author *Ask Thok! (Co-Author with Onatu) *Chattin' with Thok (Co-Author with Onatu) Fan-Made Characters Makuta-based Characters *Makuta Atheron *Makuta Norenka *Makuta Zartross *Makuta Mutraine *Makuta Algorox Almaine (Hodge Podge) *Makuta Ailles Almaine Toa-based Characters *Toa Kolrieu/ Lord of shadows *Toa Xerlonn *Toa Alohra *Turaga Zaida *Turaga Auroru *Turaga Maared *Turaga Tuuris *Turaga Jerzel *Turaga Caldor Dark Hunters *"Demolisher" Glatorian *Aldamar *Alcazar *Lorsica *Hinara Other *Natalie Horler *Christina Aguilera Remaining Fanbase A few members still enjoy ShadowBionic's comedies. One example is Neelh, who now looks-and-leaves most comedies. This led ShadowBionics to belive there were even less people reading his comedies. This influenced his decision to "take a leave" as a writer on BZPower. Currently, he seems to have found a small group of fans on DeviantArt. He later on created a Wiki for whatever remnants of his fanbase still remember him, a place he hopes can become a place for anyone wanting to know more about his work or wishing to experience it all for themselves. Since the Wiki is stil fairly new and he has no idea how to work it himself, it is still under construction and doesn't have too much information at the moment. ShadowBionics Wiki Category:Comedy Writers